The present invention relates to packaging cushion inserts and methods of making them.
A packaged product may be nested into the cavities of cushioning inserts, such as foam end caps, to help protect and stabilize the packaged product inside its shipping box. The cushioning insert is preferably designed in view of the maximum shock, vibration, temperature, humidity, and load fluctuations to which the package system is expected to be exposed. A foam end cap may be made by cutting and fitting foam pieces together by hand, which leads to increased labor expenses. Alternatively, a foam end caps may formed using a mold. However, a mold also adds to the expense of forming the end cap and limits the ease of modifying the end cap design.